


Kiibo fluff

by Unwholesomegay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good for the Soul, Kiibo fluff, M/M, Multi, help pls, idk how to write, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwholesomegay/pseuds/Unwholesomegay
Summary: It’s just a bunch of Kiibo fluff, good for the soul.I use prompts, I’ll give credit for them in the notes ( I’ll say where I got them from, I don’t always know the specific person )
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Requests?

Hi! It’s me, ya boi. I want to start writing Kiibo fluffs ( as he’s my favourite character ), so I’ll be writing them here! If anyone would like to request ships/ prompts for me to do below, please do so! Thank you ^^

Rules for requests:

There’s no rules lol. I’ll do any characters and any prompts, just not anything nsfw related, thanks. 


	2. Amamiibo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention”.  
> And - “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working”
> 
> Source - Pinterest

Rantaro was the ultimate adventurer, so he obviously travelled a lot, but trips cost money, and just travelling doesn’t pay the bills. Because of this, he works from home when he is there, and takes his laptop with him when he’s not. 

Of course Kiibo works too, but his small job at his local cafe wasn’t going to be able to afford such a large amount of trips and to keep their house at the same time, so Rantaro working really was the best option.

However, despite knowing just how important it was Rantaro did his job, Kiibo didn’t make it easy. He likes attention, and can’t be left alone for too long, so seeing his boyfriend pay so much attention to a screen bothered him greatly. 

“How long until you’re done Taro?” Kiibo asked.

Rantaro sighed and turned around to look at Kiibo who was sat next to him on their couch, smiled gently and shrugged. He had quite a few bits and pieces to do, but once that was done he could do whatever he wanted really. 

The bot hmphed and pouted, leaning his head onto Amami’s shoulder and repeatedly poking him. He wasn’t trying to particularly bother him, he just wanted the attention. 

Luckily, Rantaro had plenty of patience, having dealt with his younger sisters and Kokichi. He turned his head slightly to be close to Kiibos, and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose, causing the robot to flare up, his face being bright pink. 

Amami put his laptop on the armrest and patted his lap, signalling for Kiibo to sit there. He shuffled over and wrapped his arms around the tallers neck, getting comfortable between his legs. Rantaro grabbed his computer and continued working, cuddling the smaller boy whilst doing so.

Maybe working from home wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s hella short.


	3. Saiibo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Finding the other wearing their clothes
> 
> Credit - Pinterest

It was around 1pm, and Shuichi had just left the dorms with Kaede to go out for lunch together. The two were close friends, and both loved the same sandwich shop, so going for lunch together was a good idea. 

Kiibo decided to take the opportunity to sneak into his boyfriends dorm. He’d be gone for like an hour or so, depending on if Kaede dragged Shuichi to other shops too. 

He nervously opened the door and slipped inside, looking around and smiling. It was rather clean, only a few things slightly misplaced and a clean uniform laid out onto the bed. 

Kiibo stood infront of the bed, staring at the uniform with great interest. Shuichi was a lot taller than he was, his clothes were huge compared to his. He nervously smiled, before removing his armour. He set the collar down on the bed and payed out all of the bits and pieces into a pile, before slipping into Saihara’s uniform.

He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. His hands couldn’t be seen from beneath the sleeves, the top part of the uniform being so long it could be considered a short dress for him. The trousers were too baggy for Kiibo to wear, so he hadn’t bothered, same for the shoes. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror, twirling around and watching the fabric spin with him. He played with the long sleeves, flapping them about in awe. 

“Kiibo, is that my uniform?” 

Kiibo turned around to see Shuichi standing there, sandwich in his hand. He smiled gently at the sight of the shorter boy in his uniform and giggled lightly, walking over and wrapping him in a hug.

”You look adorable Kiibo.” 

The bot wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s waist and blushed heavily at the compliment, hiding his face away in the tallers torso. 

Saihara grabbed his hat from the corner of the mirror next to them and pulled it onto his boyfriend, smiling as they looked at eachother lovingly. Kiibo moved his hands from his waist to his next and stood on his tip toes to give Shuichi a kiss, gentle and soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to learn how to write longer things oml.


	4. Amamiibo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Amamiboooooo
> 
> Flirty Rantaro and blushy Kiibo

Kiibo felt a gentle hand run through his hair and proceeded to lean back into the touch. He looked up at his boyfriends face and smiled gently, Amami lowering his head to give him a light kiss on his nose. The two were sat on Rantaro’s bed with some dumb romance movie playing in the background, they had originally been watching the movie but had gotten distracted with eachother.

”You’re cute.” Rantaro said, laughing lightly after. The statement caused Kiibo to flare up immediately and look back down again, bringing his knees closer to his chest and pushing his head into them. He looked off to the side with a pout, his head resting in the same position.

”Am not.” 

Amami laughed again and continued petting the shorter boys hair, messing up the back of it ( despite it already being rather messy anyways ). 

“Hey Kiibo. Kiibs. Kiibs look at me, I’ve got something to show you.”

The robot reluctantly picked his head up and turned back to look at him, his head tilted slightly in confusion. 

“Feel my shirt.”

”What? Taro why do I need to-“

”Just do it.”

Kiibo nervously palmed the shirt, smiling awkwardly at its soft texture.

”Do you know what it’s made of?”

”I don’t know, maybe cotton?”

Rantaro smiled, knowing he’d fallen for the trap. He let out a smug sigh and leaned closer to him so their noses were nearly touching.

”Nope. Boyfriend material.”

It took Kiibo a moment to understood what his boyfriend had just said, but when he did he pulled back and began to flare up immediately, stuttering out something that couldn’t even be considered words. He pushed a hand against his mouth as Amami just watched the amusing sight. Kiibo was bright red. 

He turned back around and put his head back into knees, trying to hide his very obvious blush. Rantaro rubbed his shoulders gently and continued smiling. He loved Kiibo, and he loved flirting with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while lol-
> 
> Also sorry this is pretty bad, I didn’t know how to write a flirty character- am bad at that-


End file.
